Black Holes And Revelations
by Erimaki
Summary: A Ginga Densetsu Weed fic. After Jerome dies, Weed has to cope with it and somehow deal with being Leader. JeromexWeed, GBxWeed, and possibly more. I CHANGED THE NAME OF THE FIC, and the chapters are a bit different.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Lyrics- Glycerine

Artist- Bush

Short chapter, it's supposed to be…I'm hoping you'll come back to read more of it, and…yeah hope you like it .

Italics are either lyrics, or quotes. Quotes will have quotation marks to help separate them, and with the person who said it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, or the characters. All of that belongs to the creator Yoshihiro Takahashi.

Starlight

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."_

_-Carl Jung_

Weed and Jerome had always liked each other from the very beginning. It was this strange attraction that neither can explain. There was nothing physical about the whole thing; except for the few times they had been alone to fall asleep together. The once feared assassin now had fallen for the leader of Ohu.

For obvious reasons Weed was devastated when he learned that Jerome had died to save him. He regretted jumping in after him, he might've survived that way, or if only he had been stronger. Of course he never let his true sadness show to the pack, he was the leader and no one, except for a select few, knew about him and Jerome.

_I'm Never Alone_

_I'm Alone All The Time_

His father, GB, and Akame were the only ones that knew to his knowledge, and he'd like to keep it that way. He knew the pack would've accepted it, but felt the need to hide it from them. His father, GB, and Akame tried to comfort him, but any conversation usually lead to Weed being even more depressed about the whole thing. Everybody seemed to notice the change in attitude, but no one asked.

"Weed…it's okay to be sad, but you can't keep going on being depressed you're the leader--" Gin said softly to his son.

"I know…but--"

"You loved him, and I know, it hurts to lose someone close to you," Gin said closing his eyes, he himself sad about this whole thing…he hated seeing his once happy pup terribly depressed. It just made everyone else sad.

"Father…I don't think he's dead…"

I couldn't change though I wanted to 

Gin opened his eyes and asked, "Why do you think so? It's been over a month now Weed."

"I don't know," he said looking down, "I guess it's just wishful thinking, but it's this feeling that he's out there, somewhere, awaiting for us to find him, or for him to find us…"

"He couldn't walk properly remember? Even if he did survive how would he be able to eat when he can't walk?"

"I know father, I know…I thought the same thing…b-but there are other dogs out there that could've found him and possibly helped him, and our time is running out to find him."

Gin looked at his son, knowing he probably couldn't change his mind… "It's possible, but remember…don't forget your duties about being the leader Weed…you can't let this wishful thinking get in the way…"

Weed sighed as he layed himself down to go to sleep, "You're right…I'm leader now, I shouldn't be chasing after a false fantasy," deep down Weed knew he wanted to chase this fantasy. Weed closed his eyes, making sure his father wouldn't see him cry. He soon feel asleep with his father watching over him.

"Goodnight…leader," Gin said and walked away to discuss to Akame and GB about what should they do about the current situation…

END

Final Notes: Not really a prologue…more of a sample? Chapters will be longer then this for sure. Hope you liked it.


	2. Endlessly

Editors Note: Wrote this at 5 AM. Finished at 6:14 AM. Sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy it.

Italics are either lyrics, or quotes. Quotes will have quotation marks to help separate them, and with the person who said it.

Song- Endlessly

Artist-Muse

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, or the characters. All of that belongs to the creator Yoshihiro Takahashi.

Dreams of Sadness and Loneliness

Dreaming. It brought Weed release from his constant state of sadness as he often dreamt of Jerome and their past adventures…but mostly how they had began to like each other. Weed had liked Jerome because…well he couldn't just place it on one thing. If he had to choose he'd say everything…Jerome had liked Weed because, Weed had a strong sense of justice and helped him learn from his own mistakes.

Cherished dreams forever asleep 

Swirls of colors raced through Weed's mind as the colors took shape into the time him and Jerome spoke, and he was made Advisor for Weed.

"Thinking about your dad?"

"Jerome…"

"He'll make it back alive I know it…until then Weed you're leader."

After they continued to converse Weed was getting tired. Bravely knowing this could go very wrong, he went over and curled up next to Jerome, resting his head on his side. Jerome was surprised at first, and his first reaction was to get up, but calming himself he decided for it to be okay that he sleep next to him to keep him warm.

Weed had to admit at first it seemed a little one-sided on whom like whom, but after the first night, they continued to fall asleep, talking to one another the same way for different reasons. The younger dog had grown on Jerome, and he began to enjoy his company more and more. In fact this older dog looked up to the younger one, admiring him in almost everyway. He felt almost inferior to him, but didn't let it bother him. Jerome used these differences and tried to make himself more like Weed.

Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up

The dream skipped up until Jerome killed Lector and Thunder; right in front of Weed…he was angry, upset. He began to toss in his sleep, as all of these emotions of pain and hurt began to fill his mind, as the dream goes to where he was exiling Jerome. He regretted it now. He wished he had made him take the bullet out, Weed wished a lot of things. Kyoushiro leaving…everyone else telling him it was okay. Bullshit. When you love someone, you don't banish him or her for trying to help you, no matter how twisted it may be, you always forgive him or her. His dream took a turn from the memories as his dream self began to cry uncontrollably. The dream versions of the dogs, reacting, as they would've, and tried to comfort Weed.

Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly 

"Jerome!" Weed cried out. "Don't go! Please don't go…"

His words fell on deaf ears as the dream began to swirl again into different colors, leaving Weed in blackness, repeating to himself, "Don't go…"

Now the colors took shape again to when he went after Jerome into the river. Jerome crying…the spring of Ohu. Again Weed broke out into tears and when asked why he was upset, Weed answered, "Because of me, you die Jerome…I'll become unconscious, you'll save me, and then when I wake up…I'll never see you again."

Jerome closed his eyes, "So you guessed my plan?"

"I didn't guess.."

"How do you know?"

"Because this is all one big bullshit memory!"  
And with that said, Weed's dream dissolved again into nothing. Leaving him alone again. They say dreams reflect how you feel, what you want most in life…if only his father could see them. Weed loved dreaming, but at the same time he hated it. It always started out happy, and then dissolved into nothing but black. He heard a voice in the distance. It seemed to echo throughout the black.

_I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
but the moment never comes_

"Weed…"

Weed awoke abruptly to his father nudging him, and calling his name. The sun was up already…

"Good morning, Leader," Gin said smiling at his son.

"…Morning dad."

Gin sat by Weed as GB came over, smiling his usual goofy smile at Weed. He had brought a bird with him for Weed, which made his usual smile even funnier to Weed.. GB placed the bird in front of Weed and sat down. "Morning Weed—Er Leader!"

"You don't have to call me Leader, GB, you are my grandfather, and same to you dad…"

"If you don't mind son, I find it respectful and an honor to call you Leader," Gin said smiling at Weed, "Eat up…you'll need it."

"Why?"

"Food is important!" GB chiming in.

Weed couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how GB had answered. Looking down at the bird his stomach began to growl. Weed began to take large bites out of the bird, hunger finally taking its toll. Finishing the bird he said, "GB…Dad…thanks," standing himself up and walking away quietly.

"You're welcome…Weed," GB said trailing off watching him go. After Weed was out of sight GB said, "Y'know…I remember when I first met him…he was happy of course. Then Jerome came along…and he was happier, but now that he's dead--"

"Weed doesn't believe so," Gin answered.

"I'd like to believe it too Gin, but how could've he survived?"

"When I was younger…a long time ago, before you were born of course. My dad, Riki, saved me from the bear Akakabuto. He was thrown off a cliff, and everyone assumed he was dead. How could've he survived the fall? Nobody knows GB, but the point is he did," Gin said with a smile, "It's possible Jerome survived too."

GB searched his mind for an answer, but found himself at a loss and said, "You're right…"

"GB, I have a question for you."

"Yes..?"

"Do you like Weed?"

"..Err," GB answered his face getting hot from embarrassment, "—Why are you asking me this?" GB asked turning his head away not wanting to answer.

Gin laughed lightly at this reaction. "I was just curious GB."

"Well, erm, yes."

Gin closed his eyes and smiled.

"Why're you smiling?" GB asked.

"No reason…now what's the business for today?"

"No reas--…Today, I can't think of anything important."

"And tomorrow?"

"Nothing…"

"Starting tomorrow, Weed, Akame, you, and I, will go out across Japan in search of any news on Jerome if any. If anything we can at least find a body that once belonged to him."

"What will we tell the others?"

"The truth. There's no reason to lie to them. If any feel like going, tell them they are free to come…however don't get carried away in inviting them…we still need some to stay."

"Of course!" GB said enthusiastically and ran off to tell Weed before Gin could say anything.

Letting a heavy sigh, Gin began to wonder if he was really doing the right thing for his son…

END.

Final Thoughts:

So yeah I wrote this really late…around 5 AM. So hopefully it's okay enough for someone to enjoy. The next couple of chapters shouldn't be as short as this…I'll work on making it longer for you guys :).


End file.
